While the Sun Yet Shines
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Modern retelling of Faramir and Eowyn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: All right, so the real title is "Ámang Hire Sun Áblícan" which vaguely translates to "While the sun yet shines" in Old English. I wrote this last May for my Creative Writing class and have not been able to write anything since. So I thought posting this might help. Its a retelling of Faramir and Éowyn, but you have to know that to get it. Also, I must state, that I watch too much Grey's Anatomy for my own good.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**Ámang Hire Sun Áblícan**

Elizabeth Evanston sat in the almost deserted emergency waiting room with her left hand clutched to her chest. She had kept it that way since the night before, but had thought not to come to the hospital until the morning. She would have been there until the morning anyway, and thought that, by coming in at 6:30 AM, at least she could be out sooner than later. She had managed to drive there without much trouble, except when it came to turning. Currently she was trying to come up with a plausible excuse for how she could have broken her arm and not mention how she actually did it.

"Elizabeth Evanston," the receptionist called out to the room. Elizabeth stood, and the receptionist said, "Follow me Miss Evanston." She led Elizabeth to a bed and pulled the hangings on one side to hide the other bed from view. She motioned for Elizabeth to sit, and when she was seated she began to take Elizabeth's temperature followed by her heart rate. She told her everything was normal and said a doctor would be there to see her as soon as possible.

Elizabeth fell backwards on the bed as soon as the receptionist left. She was exhausted, having slept little from rolling over in her sleep and cursing her arm. _Last night_, she thought, but then quickly tried to think of something else. She tried to think of anything else.

She heard footsteps enter and a low voice say, "Miss Evanston?" before she sat. Two doctors were standing in front of her. Both had dark hair and light blue eyes, but there were differences between them as well. One was younger and had longer hair, but not by much. Elizabeth was captivated by both of them. She brushed a stray strand of her blonde hair off of her face and vaguely wished she were wearing something other than her plain tee-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"I'm Dr. Trey and this is Dr. Huntington. He is my intern and he will be assessing me today as well as you. May I see your arm?" The older one offered his hand to her and she gingerly took her hand off her chest and placed it in Dr. Trey's. He gently turned it over. She tried not to wince at the pain, but could not help herself. "Well, it is broken, I'll have Dr. Huntington take you to get x-rays as soon as possible." He smiled and turned and walked away.

Elizabeth looked after him before he left, then she turned to Dr. Huntington. "If you are ready Miss Evanston, we can head over to x-ray now," he said smiling. They walked in silence, Elizabeth feeling like she should say something but not being able to come up with the words. They waited for a little before they could go into the x-ray room and then Elizabeth gingerly put her arm down for x-rays. Walking back to the bed she had sat on before was done much in the same fashion.

"We have to wait a little for the x-rays and then I can see what I can do about your arm, Miss Evanston."

"Elizabeth, you can call me Elizabeth." She finally said. "I don't really like Miss Evanston, makes it sound like I am at a job or something." She said lightly.

"All right, Elizabeth. Lizzy?" He asked cautiously.

"No, I haven't been Lizzy since I was five. I never really liked it." They sat in silence for a while, Elizabeth's eyes darting around the room.

"You don't have a job?" Dr. Huntington asked. Elizabeth whipped her head back to him.

"No, last year of college." She said off handily.

"What is your major?" He asked, then he laughed a little. "Stupidest question in the world, huh?"

"Yes, and I don't have one. I was trying to get something to be a vet, but then I was turned off to that." She turned her head away, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She had hated people pestering her about declaring something, anything, for her major. She had enough credits to still get her biology degree, but she also had credits for other degrees.

"Dr. Huntington?" A nurse called. He stood and walked out of the room to join her. Elizabeth turned her head to the door, trying to hear what was being said. He came back in holding her x-rays in his hand. He turned on the screen on the side of the room, and placed them on there. Elizabeth looked at the clear picture of her broken wrist.

"See here," he pointed to the break, "you at least have a clean break, nothing too bad. I can put it in a cast and it should be healed in no time." He smiled, turning back to her. Elizabeth felt that this was going to be a little better than her mind could have come up with. Infection from not treating it soon enough, deformity for the same reason, she realized that taking anatomy classes might not have been the best thing for her. "Elizabeth?"

"Hm?" She tried to remember the question that he had asked, obviously having missed it from thinking too much.

"How did you break your arm?" He asked.

"I feel down the stairs." She lied. It seemed to work, though he looked at her strangely. "I don't bruise easily." She added, trying to cover up why only her wrist would be hurt.

"I see," he commented as the nurse brought in the plaster and gauze to bandage her arm. Dr. Huntington held out his hand and Elizabeth slowly placed hers in his. "This might hurt a little." He said as he took her wrist and covered it with gauze. As he wrapped and plastered her wrist they talked about meaningless things. They mentioned that they both had older brothers.

"What does your brother do, Dr. Huntington?" Elizabeth asked.

"Brad is in the army, what about yours?"

"Elliot wants to join the police academy, but right now he works at a stable. He needs to save up money first." She answered.

They were talking about meaningless things again. Dr. Huntington finished with the cast, and Elizabeth stood, beginning to leave.

"Wait," he called after her. "You need to take this back up to the front." He handed her a paper for the receptionist. "And come back in a week to have a smaller cast put on. You can ask for me, Flynn Huntington." He smiled at her.

"All right, one week and I'll be back." She took the paper and left.

* * *

All right, I also want you to be brutally honest with this. Go ahead, I really don't care and I will respond to everyone. Trust me, I was ripped apart at one point last year in that class. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's note: Yes, so even though its finished I abandoned it. Way to go me! So for the next few days I promise to put these up. I promise!

* * *

She made it home and collapsed onto her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to not think about anything that had happened. She hoped that Greg would not come back. She had been sure that she had left him, but him coming back last night was something she didn't want to think about. 

After what seemed to her a long time, she got up and went to call her boyfriend, Alden. She wanted someone to talk to, to confide in for a while. She felt like he was the best person to do so. She also knew that Elliot was staying at the stables, so they would not be disturbed in the apartment that she and her brother shared.

She almost hung up before he answered, thinking that he was not there before she heard a quick 'hello' come out of the phone.

"Alden, it's me." She said, quickly moving the phone back to her ear.

"Elizabeth, hello," he paused, sounding like he had been expecting someone else to call. "Is everything all right? You don't sound right."

"I had an accident last night, but can we get together and talk soon? I need someone to talk to." She blurted out quickly.

"Sure, of course, I need to talk to you too. Tonight, how about that? I'll come by around 7:30. See you then." He said, sounding distracted.

"Bye," she said softly, knowing that he had hung up the phone before she had said the word. She went back to the bed and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

She woke again around six and, after lying on the bed a little longer, began to get herself ready for when Alden would come over. She contemplated taking a shower, but then thought trying to get a plastic bag around her cast would be hard one-handed. She took her hair out of the ponytail she had left it in from the night before and brushed it. She changed her clothes as well, trying to look as nice as she could. She finished just in time for the doorbell to ring.

"Hi," she smiled as she opened the door.

"Hello Elizabeth," he said plainly.

"Come in," she motioned for him to enter.

"Actually, I just thought that we could go now."

"All right, I'm ready."

They walked to the car and got in. The drive to the restaurant was done in silence, Elizabeth trying to think of a way to start the conversation without being the one to bring up her arm.

"What happened? You said you had an accident." It sounded like Alden had just remembered the conversation they had on the phone and just noticed she was in a cast.

"Oh, that, well I was a little absent-minded, Greg had come over before, and I fell down the stairs last night. That was one of the reasons I wanted to see you tonight."

"Did Greg say anything to you?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I mean, no. I still had something he wanted so I gave it to him. But that doesn't mean that I was fine with him coming."

"Why was Elliot not there?"

"He had to go to the stable and stay there. Not really sure why, but he said he would be back tomorrow."

"Next time that happens you can call me, I will come over and stay with you while he is there, though I don't think you should ever agree to that again."

"Fine, I won't." She said in a huff.

They made it to the restaurant without another word to each other. They sat mostly in silence while they were there. Elizabeth felt a little embarrassed when she realized she could not cut the food that she had ordered, but Alden helped without saying anything about it. After that they talked about meaningless things, and Elizabeth felt better just to have someone to talk to. They drove back to her apartment with the same chatter and Alden walked her up.

"You want to come in?" She asked at her door.

"Sure." He replied.

She walked in and put her purse on the table by the door. "Take a seat." She motioned to the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Beer if you have it."

"You know my brother, we always have that." She took two out of the fridge and sat next to him on the couch.

"Elizabeth, there is something I have to tell you." He said after taking a long drink of his beer.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I told you about Alyssa right?"

"Yeah, she was your old girlfriend. You said that she left you."

"That's not the whole truth. She stopped seeing me because her father didn't like that I was seeing her, but I guess I have missed her more than I thought. And she has missed me." He took another swig of his beer and turned to face her, but did not look at her. "Well, she called me earlier, saying that she wanted to talk things trough and more. Elizabeth I'm sorry, but I don't think that we feel the same way about each other. I still love Alyssa and I want to work things out with her. But I don't want to stop being your friend, if you will let me. I truly am sorry. And I hate to be doing this now, but I thought I should tell you sooner rather than later, knowing that it might just make you more angry than you probably are right now if I waited." He finished and looked away from her. She sat there in stunned silence for a little, trying to gather her thoughts in her own head. She didn't want to believe that he was breaking up with her, not right now at least. "Please say something." He urged her.

"I am trying to think of how best to express myself without throwing something." She replied. "I think the best way would be if you could leave, and now. I don't know about us being friends, but right now I don't really want to speak with you, or have you near me."

"All right, I'll go. You can still call me about anything, really Elizabeth, I am truly sorry about this." He got up and left. Elizabeth picked up a pillow from the couch and throw it at the door after he closed it. She felt like throwing more things, but knew that would not solve anything at the moment.

Somehow she made it to her bed and had taken off her clothes and made herself comfortable in sweats. She didn't know how she had done it, but now that the anger had faded she was left feeling empty. She didn't know when the tears started, but suddenly she was shaking from sobs. She didn't hear the door opening and Elliot coming in. "Elizabeth? What's wrong?" He asked coming into the room. He took in her tears and the cast and decided to not ask about what had happened until later. He knew that she would need some comfort, so he went over to the bed and took her in his arms. He rocked her until she feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So, I really do have all of this written. Really truly. I pretty much suck is all that it comes down to.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

* * *

Morning dawned clear and bright and Elizabeth turned away from the window in her room. She had not closed the curtains the night before, and now her eyes hurt from the bright light hitting the room. She felt the crustiness of her eyes and the dull ache of her head. She hated falling asleep crying, even more when she woke up with its after effects. She knew Elliot would be wanting to know what happened and the sooner she woke up the sooner she could wash the sleep and tears off and face her brother.

After washing up she slowly walked into the main part of their apartment. She heard her feet shuffle on the floor, feeling too tired and worn to try picking up her feet. She slumped into a chair at the table and Elliot, who was already awake and there, placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"You feel like talking?" He asked after sitting down.

"No, but I don't really have a choice, do I?" She said taking a sip from her cup. She felt the liquid burn her throat, but welcomed the feeling.

"No, you really don't. But if you want to wait, I understand."

"No, better now then never. Greg came over the two nights ago. That is how my arm got hurt. I turned away from him and he grabbed it. I guess I didn't know that you could break your arm like that, but we both pulled and it snapped. I screamed at him to leave after that." It was the first time she told the truth and she shuddered. She hated the effect that he had on her at times. "And I got myself to the hospital and got it checked out in the morning."

"Was Greg coming over the reason you were crying?" Elliot asked, feeling at a loss for what he could do and cursing everything that had made him go away that night. His next thought was ways to try to harm Greg without actually implicating himself in anything.

"No, I called Alden and we had dinner. After he told me that he was not really over Alyssa and that she was not over him. So we ended things. Serves me right, you know. I could tell we did not feel the same way about each other." She sighed, and just wanted to go back into bed and curl up in a ball.

"Are you going to go to classes today?"

"No, you know Millarton's attendance policy, with there not actually being one. I just need a day to be alone, okay? I will be better tomorrow." She finished the coffee and got up to go back to bed.

"Want me to get you ice cream?" Elliot knew that, while it was not the best solution, it would make Elizabeth feel better to have it.

"Could you?" She walked over to him and hugged him, "and thank you for staying with me last night."

"What are big brothers for?" He asked and Elizabeth felt like sticking her tongue out at him. "Now go wallow so I can have my regular sister back tomorrow." Elizabeth then straightened and walked back to her room to crawl into bed.

* * *

The next day Elizabeth rose and, while she did not feel like her old self, she did feel restless and like she could not stand another day in bed. She asked Elliot to help her get a bag over her cast so she could take a shower. She went to her classes and that seemed to take her mind off of things. The rest of the week passed in the same routine, and without Elizabeth dwelling on her feelings. She found it was better to just not think of them at all, and try to ignore anything that would remind her of them.

Elizabeth remembered the night before she had to go in that she had to get a new cast. She told Elliot about it and he volunteered to take the morning off so that he could bring her to get it changed.

"Really, Elliot, I can go by myself. I am a big girl now, you know." She said, a slight tease in her voice.

"I know, but can I be over protective? And since I was not there to see you get the first one on, let me be there now, all right? I feel bad about that." He admitted.

"All right, you can drive me, but I can go back and get it changed myself, and you can even leave for the time it will take, how is that?" She offered.

"Fine, I will do that." He knew that he was defeated. As much as he could be stubborn, she could be worse than he was.

They left early the next morning, so as to try to get to the hospital when it was not busy again. Elliot pulled in front of the hospital and stopped the car. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in?" He asked again.

"Elliot, I told you, I can do this myself. Go and be back in about an hour. If I am not out front, then you can come in and wait. Just go, really, I am fine." She assured him.

"All right." He said as she stepped out of the car. He turned it one again and did not drive off until he saw her pass through the automatic doors.

Elizabeth strode into the entrance to the hospital and went to the front desk. She smiled at the woman setting behind it. "Can I help you miss?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am Elizabeth Evanston and I came here last week and I was told to come back to get my cast replaced. Dr. Flynn Huntington saw me, and told me to ask for him again. Is that possible?" She asked.

"One moment, I'll see if he can be spared. It might take a little." She added.

"Of course." Elizabeth stood there while the woman picked up the phone and began calling around to see if she could find Dr. Huntington. She looked around and saw that there was a garden outside, not a very big one, but it seemed nice that they would put one there, surrounded by the windows and walls of the hospital.

"Miss Evanston?" The receptionist asked to bring Elizabeth's attention back to the hospital.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Huntington will come out here to get you when he is finished with what he is doing. You can wait in the chairs over there." She pointed to a row of chairs by the windows to the garden.

She turned to look back out over the room and saw Flynn walking towards her, smiling. "Ready to take that off and get a new one?" He asked when he came up to her.

"More than you know, will this one be smaller?" She asked as they started walking. She didn't know where they would be going, but that didn't seem to bother her as much as it should.

"Yes, and if you want you can pick a color to put around it." He said jokingly.

"I think I'll pass."

"In here," he motioned to a door. She could see that the room was empty, but there was a place for another person in there if the need arose. Flynn had apparently thought about having the room beforehand because everything that he would need was there. She took her jacket off. He took her cast off, then carefully removed the gauze from around her wrist. He turned it over in his hands, and seemed to like what he saw. "Your wrist seems to be healing well." He commented before taking new gauze and beginning to put on her new cast. He was about to finish when he turned to her with a smile. "What color do you want?"

"Do I have to pick a color?"

"It is usually what happens." He smiled. "Now, I don't think you're the kind of girl who wants pink, but I have a couple of other colors as well."

"Fine, I'll take the green." She sighed.

"A good choice." He started wrapping the bright green wrappings around her arm. He was finished quickly and was about to say something when a nurse came in.

"Dr. Huntington, there is something that we need your assistance with." She said quickly.

"I'll be right there," he said to the nurse. Then he turned to Elizabeth. "Wait here, all right?" He asked.

"Ok," she watched as he hurried out of the room down the hall. She sat there, feeling bored and a little restless. She began looking around the room and her eyes settle on her chart. She picked it up and began looking through it. Most of the things she recognized from her various biology classes, and some of the random anatomy classes she had taken. She recognized the name of the bone she had broken and kept looking it over.

She did not hear Flynn come back into the room, and did not know he was there until he took her chart from her.

"You looked engrossed in this." He commented. "Have you ever thought of becoming a doctor?"

"No," she admitted, but she liked the idea of it. "I never really thought about it before."

"You said you were studying to be a vet, right? Well it might not be that hard to become a doctor then." She just stared at him, not knowing what to say. She didn't hate the idea; in fact she kind of liked it. "Well, you're all finished here." He said after awhile.

"Thank you, you have my insurance and everything, so you can just charge them right?" She asked, hoping that would be the case.

"Of course, I'll make sure that gets done." He smiled at her again and she left.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Yup truly still done. I know this one is short, but the next one is longer. Much longer. Please review.

* * *

Greg Winston had gone to Elizabeth and Elliot's apartment looking for her. He wanted to try to reason with her, even if they had been broken up for about six months, though broken up would imply that they had had a relationship to begin with. But in Greg's mind they had, and he wanted to get it back.

He got back into his car and was wandering around the streets when he recognized Elliot's car. It was opposite him in the intersection and about to make a left turn, so he made sure to turn right and follow it. If it was just going to where Elliot worked, then he would just pass by, but he was hoping that Elliot was going to get Elizabeth, and that he could try to talk to her. He followed him all the way to the hospital, and Greg took a space close to the entrance. He knew that Elliot was probably cursing his car for taking the space, but that didn't matter. He got out of the car and walked to the entrance.

Elizabeth was about to leave when she saw Greg walking towards the entrance. She slowed, not wanting to have to have to talk to him now. Or ever again for that matter. But her feet still took her outside and she saw Greg smile at when he saw her coming towards him.

"Elizabeth, I have been worried about you. Is your wrist all right?" He called, not close to her, with a good distance still between the two of them. He was coming closer and she moved to the side.

"Leave me alone." She said, walking faster. Just before he was about to reach up and grab her they both heard a very loud 'hey'. Elizabeth turned to the sound of her brother's voice. He ran towards her and put his arm around her shoulders, moving her away.

"Elizabeth, wait," Greg said, putting his hand on her.

"You have no right to touch my sister," Elliot fumed.

"Of course I do, she let me hold her the other ni-" but he was cut off when Elliot punched him in the face.

"Don't talk about my sister." He spat at Greg. But Greg was not giving up so easily; he made a split second decision and threw a punch at Elliot. They began to start hitting each other, and then Elliot grabbed Greg around the waist and pushed him to the ground. Elizabeth had moved out of the way after Elliot had first punched Greg.

"Stop it, he's not worth it!" She yelled at her brother. She tried to pull him off of Greg, but right now Elliot was ready to land his second hit after he had tackled Greg to the ground.

"Hey!" Another voice called and Elizabeth turned to see Flynn running towards them. Elliot turned to see who was coming and while he was distracted, Elizabeth pulled him away from Greg.

"Is everything all right?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." Elizabeth said. She took the coat from Flynn's hand. "Thank you for bringing this out." She smiled and began moving Elliot away from Greg.

Greg, on the other hand, took this opportunity to try and get Elliot again. His aim was bad and he hit Elizabeth instead. Elliot took a split second to recover from shock and aimed a hit at Greg. Greg staggered back when he was hit, but soon throw a punch of his own, misaimed. It hit Flynn rather than Elliot. Flynn was then dragged into the fray, trying to get Greg and stop Elliot from hurting him to bad. Elliot soon after landed a hit on Greg and Elizabeth was back to trying to stop the fight.

"Stop! All of you!" She screamed. "We are in front of a hospital for crying out loud!" At this Elliot and Flynn moved away. Elliot's lip was bleeding and Flynn could tell he would have bruises in the morning. Greg had one eye that was all ready starting to grow purple and was bleeding from his eyebrow. He stood and tried to take aim at Elliot again, but Elizabeth stepped between the two of them. "Stop. Greg, leave, and never come back. I never want to see your pitiful face again, and if you come near me again I am going to go to the police, which I know I should have done awhile ago." She spat at him. Greg was not one to be defeated that easily, and when he tried to reach out a hand to her, Flynn caught it.

"As she said, we are in front of a hospital. I am sure that I can find some one in there that can hold you until the police get here or even a police officer. Don't try anything." He let go of Greg's wrist. Greg could see that he was defeated. He didn't see how he could beg, and could see in Elizabeth's eyes that she was being truthful in her threat to go to the police. He turned and walked away.

"Come on," she said to Elliot, making him turn away from Flynn and leading him out into the parking lot. She turned over her shoulder and called to Flynn "Thank you" before making sure that she got her brother back to the car without anything else happening.

Flynn wiped the sweat from his brow with the arm of his coat and was about to turn to go back in when he saw that Elizabeth had dropped her coat when she had to started to help try to break up the fight. He took it and began to walk back to the hospital. He would take it to her after his shift was over. He could find her address in her records, he reasoned. And she did need this back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

* * *

Elizabeth jumped a little when she heard the knock at the door. Elliot had gone out with some friends, after making sure that she was all right and could be left alone. She told him to stop being so over-protective and to go out, that if he were to stay she might have to lecture him on what fighting could and could not solve. So Elliot left without much hesitation.

She looked through the peephole to see Flynn standing there. She opened the door and he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a way of greeting.

"You left your coat, and I wanted to make sure you had it." He handed her the coat. She took it somewhat in a daze, wondering why he had come all the way to see her to give it back.

"Come in," she said after a little pause. She stepped aside and let him in. "Sit down, and thank you for brining this back."

He sat down and Elizabeth tossed her coat onto a chair in between the kitchen and where Flynn was sitting. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asked, feeling a little silly.

"No, I am fine thanks." She came back into the room, holding a glass of water for herself and set it down, sitting in a chair facing Flynn.

"You probably want to know what the fight was about, don't you?" She asked, turning away. "But first, why were you out there?"

"I wouldn't mind knowing, but if you don't want to tell me then that's fine too. I saw it break out when I went to take my break." He assured her. She looked up into his eyes and saw there some kind of understanding and she felt like she could tell him what happened.

"Well, a few months ago I was friends with Greg, the one who hit me, and then he started thinking we were in a relationship or something. Well, I knew we weren't and tried to tell him. He didn't want to believe me and started kind of following me, but then stopped for a while. Well, he started again and then was even more adamant about our relationship when I started seeing Alden. I thought that he had gotten over it, when I told him to leave me alone and that I despised his face. I guess he didn't." She paused and took a breath before going on. "He came over last week, the night I hurt my wrist. And Elliot, my brother, was just trying to protect me today. Sorry you had to get involved in all of this. Are you all right?" She asked, looking at him for the first time since she began talking.

"Yes, nothing more than a few bruises. Are you sure that you are all right? I mean it seems like there is more than you are saying." Elizabeth heard the concern in his voice, and she felt a little flattered that he seemed to care about her.

"I can manage, it's really nothing for you to worry about. Really."

They sat in silence a little longer, and Elizabeth began to feel a little awkward with him just looking at her. She was beginning to think that it wasn't concern she heard, but pity. She didn't want to think that Flynn, who barely knew her, would pity her for the little he heard.

"Have you had anything to eat tonight?" He asked, catching her off guard.

"No."

"Well, I know a place that has good hamburgers, if you want to come. And if,- Alden was it?- wouldn't mind me taking you." He looked at her and Elizabeth could not figure out the expression on his face.

"I wouldn't mind, and Alden and I broke up. Nothing was really serious anyway." She added, and for once believed what she said.

He smiled and stood. "Good, then I won't have to worry about any more fights that you might help me get into." He said jokingly. Elizabeth was beginning to like his smile. She grabbed her coat, the one he had brought back, and they walked out to Flynn's car. The place he took her was a little more than a hole in the wall, but they seemed to know him there and were happy to serve them quickly.

"Have you thought about what I said about you becoming a doctor?" He asked after they had received their food.

"Not really, but I do like the idea. I just don't know where to apply for med school."

"You go to Millarton right?" She nodded. "They have a good one there, I went through it myself. And they'll help you get in." He smiled again, and Elizabeth really did like his smile.

"Yes, but I am supposed to graduate this year, and I don't know if I really do have enough credits for the degree needed." She sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't think about it."

"When did you give up your biology major?" He asked.

"Last year, when I registered for classes this year, taking more random requirements I have put off this semester than anything else." She admitted. "And I really don't like them as much as I did my other classes."

"You should be able to do everything then, it's not that much more." Elizabeth thought about it, and he was right, in a way. She would have to take classes, but she could still make it through with that degree.

"Why did you become a doctor?" She asked after a little while.

"I wanted to help people, I think. And I was always interested medical stuff. It just seemed to fit." He said with a shrug.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, even with its long hours and everything else." He had leaned a little across the table to her and Elizabeth leaned closer to him as well. Just before they could get any closer, the waitress came and placed the check on the table. She seemed to break some kind of spell that had come over Elizabeth; she leaned back and didn't feel like asking any more questions.

Flynn paid and they went back to her apartment. He walked her to her door and they stood in front of it for a while, just talking. After awhile, Elizabeth invited him in again and they continued talking.

She looked at the clock after awhile and felt her eyes widen in surprise. "Flynn, I think you should go, it's almost midnight." She turned to look into his eyes and saw that they held a kind of warmth that she had not seen before.

"Is it? I didn't think it was that late." He said softly, still looking at her. "Would you like to have dinner again? Maybe Saturday?" He asked.

"Is that all right? I am your patient." She commented.

"You aren't anymore: all you will need is to come back and have the cast taken off. And I don't think of you as my patient. I kind of like you."

"Of course, I would love to come with you. But, what if the other interns find out?" She was trying to tease him a little, trying to get him to smile again.

"What of them? I don't think they would care." He was smiling at her tone.

"Would you have the other interns whisper, 'there is the intern who fell for a patient, are we not good enough for him?'" She gestured with her hand to emphasize her point.

"I would." And he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

**AN:** Yup, that's it. All done. I told you. I'm trying to think of something else to write. I'm pretty much open to LoTR, Harry Potter, Twilight(damn reading all the books in less than a month…), or Tithe. I might go back through this at some point, but...its been over two years since I wrote it. I just feel weird about it. And don't forget to review! Cause we all ask that.


End file.
